


The wrong time

by orphan_account



Series: Waiting for the right time [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired By TAB, Soulmates, Victorian, little bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Dr. Hooper entered his home after excusing himself from his colleagues' company; he promised them before he would attend the annual medical conference with them after finishing his day work, he blamed it on a very trying day at job causing a deadly headache.

He closed the door of his room with key, checking the window to be firmly closed.

He stopped in front of the mirror memorizing how he looks like with his suit and mustache, with a heavy sigh he reached his wig taking it off slowly to reveal the long hair that kept underneath it, pulling the huge mustache off to let the small beautiful womanly features appear.

She went still, it was like she's looking to a stranger she doesn't recognize, she can't remember the last time she stood in front of a mirror as Molly Hooper not as Dr. Thomas Hooper, the suit looked off on her after removing her mask, she went to wear a simple night dress and got back to where she's been, studying herself like it was the first time.

She didn't lie to her friends, it was a trying day at the morgue, but not because of the piles of works she had, she got used to that, actually she was living for proving she was the best, so when everything revealed like the plan was, they all would stand dumbfounded for months, that it would be the talk of society for years, that it would prove her case, her gender case, or at least help.

But today was different, she met him, she could feel he was her soul mate the moment she laid her eyes on him, she went silent listening to him deducing everything about the corpse laying in front of her, just watching him in awe, he was brilliant, he didn't even give her a glance, or notice her appearance till Dr. Stanford introduced her to him as the best pathologist in Saint Bart he could work with, and introducing him as Mr. Sherlock Holmes, the only consultant detective in the world.

She wasn't sure if he felt it too or not, panic rose in her veins, and her heart beats went faster, wondering if he did what would he do when he discovers her.

To her surprise he didn't even get his eyes off the corpse, kept studying it, saying smirking he would take her Boss's word for just now, she wanted to attack him with her words for his disrespectful answer, but she couldn't find her voice, he turned to face his friend, it was the first time she noticed him, the rude detective gave him instructions to solve the murder case, but he seemed like distracted by her, he was narrowing his eyes looking to her with uncertainty, she didn't give it much thoughts, till he rose his hand to shake hers, all she could recognize from what he said was "interesting" with a face full with a huge smile, her mind wasn't with him, it was with the man who rushed out her morgue yelling at his friend, John was his name, to hurry up.

Her mind was recalling the whole situation like a book she reads, how her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, how brilliant he is, the beautiful color of his eyes that she didn't know yet it would haunt her for nights in her dreams, his harsh words that questioned her proficiency skills.

He wasn't affected at all, seemed like he didn't give her even a look, she had mixed feelings thinking about that.

She looked to the mirror, running her fingers through her long –screaming her femininity- hair, deciding exactly what she would do about the new situation.

  _absolutely nothing._

She was fighting in a battle she can't lose, it wasn't hers to lose, she was fighting for all the wronged women of her generation; she was part of a big plan, a revolution to right the current situation to obtain their normal rights.

She silenced her beating heart, shredding one last tear for the life she could never have, holding her head high leaving the woman who glanced at her from the other side of the mirror, solacing her soul by thinking it is just the wrong time, maybe in another life.


End file.
